teddy bear for Harry
by ballet fairy
Summary: 6 year old hairy gets a bear from someone 5 years latter when Harry goes to Hogwarts he and his friends try to find out who the bear is from
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Who is the bear from

It wasn't a holiday or anything it was just a normal day for 6 year old harry potter, He was sent to get the mail and found a package addressed to him he quickly hid it in his cupboard gave the rest of the mail to his uncle and then opened his package, in his 'room'. It was a white fluffy teddy bear with a green bow. Harry hugged it and for the next 5 years he didn't let anyone see it until Ron found it under his bed when he was looking for something., "What's with the bear Harry," he asked his best friend. "Nothing I got when I was 6 from someone," Harry told his best friend taking the bear back from him. "The bow on it looks like the Slytherin green," Ron said. "Who gave it to you," Ron asked finding the book he was looking for. "I don't know,": Harry replied. "We should find out, beats writing potions essays," Ron told his friend. "Okay," Harry puts the bear on his bed and heads into the common room. When everyone else heads up to bed Harry brings the bear downstairs and the golden trio start to try and figure out who the bear is from. "Ron is right the bow is defiantly Slytherin green," Hermione says holding the bear. "Yeah, but I don't think any Slytherin's would send Harry a bear," Ron points out. Thought the year they name people who might have sent the bear to Harry; Dumbledore but as Hermione pointed out he would probably include sweets with it or at least a note. Hagrid, the bow color is wrong plus he is more likely to send Harry a plush Dragon then a bear. McGonagall, maybe but the bow would most likely have been a Gryffindor red or gold if it had been from her. With the events of their second year the golden Trio forget about the bear. In year three Ron and Hermione forgot about the bear, Harry does too until he finds it in his trunk while looking for his invisibility cloak. He picks it up and sits on his bed holding it, wondering who its from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finding out

While everyone was at Hogsmeade Harry looks at his bear, he pulls on the green bow and it comes off on the back is some stitching, Harry stars at it, the stitching shows silver snakes and tiny swirls like potion mist. He takes out the Marauder's Map and taps his wand and says "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" the map shows Hogwarts. There were very few dots on it; Harry Potter was shown in the Gryffindor boy dormitory, Professor Lupin in his office, McGonagall in the staff room talking to Sprout, Hagrid by his cabin, Dumbledore in his study, Flitch on the 3rd floor, these were all normal the only thing that was unusual was that Snape was shown to be in the owlery, pacing. Harry tied the bow back on the bear and put on his invisibility cloak tapped the map with his wand and said "Mischief managed." Harry went up to the owlry bringing the bear with him, he had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 finding out part 2

Harry got to the owlry and the potions master was their, he was betting Hedwig. Harry used his wand to move the bear to the other side of the owlry to the rafter that Hedwig was sitting on, his aim was off however and the bear it the professors Cloak. Harry watched as the professor turned around and looked at the bear, and then picked it up, seeming to recognize it. "Potter," Harry freezes when he hears his name called out. "I know you're their," Harry takes off the cloak and looks at his most disliked professor. "What are you doing?" "Nothing, sir." "A likely story, I would hope you would treat you things better," the potions master says without the usual icy tone. Harry was shocked, could it be, no it couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 unlikely sender

Harry stood in the owlery facing Professor Snape, who was still holding his bear. Hedwig hooted and flew onto Harry's shoulder, wanting attention. "I should have told you this long ago, I was a friend of your mothers and I promised to protect you," Professor Snape said looking right into Harry's eyes. "Is that why you tried to get me not to chase after Sirius," Harry asked looking into Snape's cold eyes witch were beginning to look rather warm. "Yes, its also the reason I sent this to you," Snape told him handing the bear back to Harry. Harry took the bear and looked at the straw floor, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Term is almost over," Snape said absently looking out one of the glass less windows. "Don't remind me," Harry said looking around the owlry while Hedwig flew off to one of the rafters to sit next to one of the other owls. "The Dursley's are that bad," Snape asked picking up on Harry's tone, but still looking out the owlery window. "Yes," Harry replied trying not think about how bad this summer was going to be, at least he would be able to go to the Burrow after a few weeks at the Dursley's. "Then I'll talk to Dumbledore," Snape said turning to face Harry again. "Wha-" Harry said he was surprised by this, and also how warm those cold black eyes looked. "Go up to your dormitory, your friends should be back from Hogsmeade soon," Snape said in the same tone he had been using that was so unlike his regular one, it was filled with warmth. Harry left the owlery realizing how much he treasured his teddy bear. Snape walked out of the owlery to Dumbledore's office thinking how much Harry was like his father but also very much like Lily.


End file.
